Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)
Star Wars: The Clone Wars is a 2008 American computer-animated space opera-military science fiction film that takes place within the Star Wars saga, leading into the TV series of the same name produced by Lucasfilm. The film is set during the three-year time period between the films Attack of the Clones''and ''Revenge of the Sith. Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, which also holds the home media distribution rights to both this film and the TV series, the film premiered on August 10, 2008 at the Grauman's Egyptian Theatre, while screening in wide-release on August 14, 2008 across Australia, and August 15 in the United States, Canada and the United Kingdom. The Clone Wars served as an introduction to the television series of the same name, which debuted on October 3, 2008. The film received a largely negative response from critics. It earned over $14 million in its opening weekend and went on to earn over $60 million worldwide. A major marketing campaign included toys, fast food, and comic books. Contents show Plotedit During the Clone Wars, Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobilead a small Republic clone army against the Separatist droid army on the planet Christophsis. Awaiting reinforcements, the two Jedi greet a shuttle carrying the young Jedi Ahsoka Tano, who insists that she has been assigned by Jedi Master Yoda to serve as Anakin's Padawan. Anakin begrudgingly accepts Ahsoka's apprenticeship, and the two succeed in deactivating the Separatists' energy field while Obi-Wan stalls the droid army commander, allowing a Republic victory. Following the battle, Yoda arrives and informs the Jedi that crime lord Jabba the Hutt's son Rotta has been kidnapped. Anakin and Ahsoka are tasked with retrieving the Huttlet, while Obi-Wan is sent to Tatooine to negotiate with Jabba over a potential treaty between the Hutts and the Republic. Anakin and Ahsoka find Rotta on the planet Teth, where they are ambushed by Separatist forces led by Count Dooku's apprentice Asajj Ventress, discovering that Dooku hopes to frame the Jedi for Rotta's kidnapping. The Jedi manage to escape the trap along with R2-D2 and hijack a derelict transport with which they travel to Tatooine. Obi-Wan, alerted by Anakin, arrives on Teth and defeats Ventress in a lightsaber duel, though she manages to escape. Meanwhile, Senator Padmé Amidala learns of Anakin's mission and fears for his safety. She decides to contact Jabba's uncle Ziro in Coruscant. The Hutt refuses to cooperate, apparently believing that it is the Jedi who are responsible for the situation. Padmé, however, soon discovers that Ziro has actually conspired with Dooku to engineer the downfall of his nephew in order to seize power over the Hutt clans. Padmé is discovered and detained, but a chance call by C-3PO enables her to summon a squadron of clone troopers, and Ziro is arrested. Upon their arrival on Tatooine, Anakin and Ahsoka are shot down by MagnaGuards. Anakin devises a ruse to confront Dooku while carrying a decoy Rotta, leaving Ahsoka to take the real Rotta to Jabba's palace. While Anakin fights off Dooku, Ahsoka is ambushed by the MagnaGuards, whom she defeats. The two deliver Rotta safely to Jabba, who nonetheless orders the Jedi's execution for their supposed attempt to kidnap him. However, Padmé contacts Jabba in time and reveals Ziro and the Separatists' responsibility for the kidnapping. Acknowledging the Jedi's heroism, Jabba agrees to the Republic treaty while Anakin and Ahsoka are retrieved by Obi-Wan and Yoda. Castedit * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi, 4A-7 * Tom Kane as Yoda, Narrator, Admiral Yularen * Christopher Lee as Count Dooku / Darth Tyranus * Dee Bradley Baker as Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Clone troopers * Samuel L. Jackson as Mace Windu * Nika Futterman as Asajj Ventress, TC-70 * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Ian Abercrombie as Palpatine / Darth Sidious * Catherine Taber as Padmé Amidala * Corey Burton as Whorm Loathsom, Ziro the Hutt * David Acord as Rotta the Huttlet * Kevin Michael Richardson as Jabba the Hutt * Matthew Wood as Battle droids Productionedit Star Wars: The Clone Wars was made to serve as both a stand-alone story and a lead-in to the weekly animated TV series of the same name.1 George Lucas had the idea for a film after viewing some of the completed footage of the early episodes on the big screen.1 Those first few episodes, originally planned for release on television, were then woven together to form the theatrical release.2 The story of the kidnapped Hutt was inspired by the Sonny Chiba samurai film titled Shogun’s Shadow.4 Warner Bros. had tracked the series' development from the beginning, and Lucas decided on a theatrical launch after viewing early footage5 declaring "This is so beautiful, why don't we just go and use the crew and make a feature?"6 Lucas described the film was "almost an afterthought."6 Howard Roffman, president of Lucas Licensing, said of the decision, "Sometimes George works in strange ways."7 Producer Catherine Winder said the sudden decision added to an already large challenge of establishing a show "of this sophistication and complexity,"8 but she felt it was a good way to start the series, and thought budgetary constraints forced the production team to think outside the box in a positive way.8 Lucasfilm Ltd. and Lucasfilm Animation used Autodesk software to animate both the film and the series using the Maya 3D modeling program to create highly detailed worlds, characters and creatures.9 The film's animation style was designed to pay homage to the stylized looks of both Japanese anime and manga, and the supermarionation of the British 1960s series''Thunderbirds''. At a Cartoon Network-hosted discussion, Lucas said he did not want the Clones Wars film or television series to look like such movies as Beowulf, because he wanted a stylized look rather than a realistic one. He also felt it should not look like the popular Pixar movies such as The Incredibles, because he wanted the film and characters to have its own unique style.10 Lucas also decided to create the animated film and series from a live-action perspective, which Winder said set it apart from other CGI films. Essentially, it "meant using long camera shots, aggressive lighting techniques, and relying on editing instead of storyboards."8 Animators also reviewed designs from the original 2003 Clone Wars series when creating the animation style for the film and the new series.11 In charge was Steward Lee, working as the storyboard artist during filming.5Some actors from the live-action films, including Anthony Daniels, Matthew Wood, Christopher Lee andSamuel L. Jackson, returned to vocally reprise their roles of their respective characters.12 Musicedit The film's music was composed by Kevin Kiner.13 The original motion picture soundtrack was released by Sony Classical on August 12, 2008. The disc begins with the main theme by John Williams, followed by more than 30 separate music cues composed by Kevin Kiner.13 Kiner is known for his work on such television series as Stargate SG-1, Star Trek: Enterprise, Superboy and CSI: Miami. The soundtrack uses some instruments never heard before in a Star Wars score, including erhus and duduks and ouds.14 Marketingedit Toysedit Star Wars: The Clone Wars merchandise was first released on July 26, 2008. Hasbro released several 33⁄4-inch Clone Wars''action figures, an electronic clone trooper helmet, a customizable lightsaber, and an electronic All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE).15 Toys "R" Us mounted digital clocks in all 585 of its stores that counted down to the release of the ''Clone Wars''toys, and more than 225 of the stores opened at midnight for the debut of the ''Star Wars products. Two of the Toys "R" Us flagship outlets in Mission Bay, San Diego and Times Square in Manhattan, New York City held costume and trivia contests on July 26, and gave away limited-edition Star Wars toys with every purchase. A section of the Toys "R" Us website was also dedicated to The Clone Wars.7 The toy line continues with The Clone Wars figures being well received by collectors for their detail to the characters and vehicles. Foodedit Due to Lucas's sudden decision to produce the film, Lucas Licensing did not have time to enter into agreements with previous Star Wars marketing partners like Pepsi, Burger King, and Kellogg's, with which the Lucasfilm licensing company had a 10-year marketing plan for the other films. When questioned by The New York Times about Star Wars merchandising in July 2006, a Pepsi spokesperson was unaware a new Star Wars film was even being released. Target and KB Toys also devoted shelf space for Clone Wars toys, but did not hold midnight releases or pursue the branding opportunities Toys "R" Us did. On August 15, McDonald's held its first ever Happy Meal promotion for a Star Wars film and for four weeks, 18 exclusive toys came in specially designed Happy Meal boxes.7 Comics and booksedit Dark Horse Comics published a six-issue digest-sized comic book mini-series. Randy Stradley, vice president of publishing for Dark Horse, said the sudden decision to release the Clone Wars film required the company to temporarily delay plans for two other Star Wars comic book series, Dark Times and Rebellion. The Clone Wars comics did not receive the promotional campaign it otherwise would have due to the abruptness of the theatrical and comic book releases.16 Topps, the trading cards company, released a series of 90 Clone Wars cards on July 26, which also included foil cards, motion cards, animation cel cards and rare sketch cards by top Star Wars artists and Lucasfilm animators.17 DK Publishing and thePenguin Group released books, activities and other merchandise that tied in with the film. Also released was the Clone Wars: The Visual Guide, published by DK, and Star Wars: The Clone Wars in the UK, published by Puffin and in the U.S. by Grosset & Dunlap. The publishers also released a storybook, picture books and an activity book.18 At the American International Toy Fair, Lego announced a product line for the film and the TV series, to be released in July 2008 in the United States and on August 2008 in the United Kingdom.19 Video gamesedit The LucasArts video game developer adapted the film into Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Jedi Alliance for the Nintendo DSand Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Lightsaber Duels for Wii.20 A reviewer from PocketGamer.co.uk said his expectations for''Jedi Alliance'' were low due to poor Clone Wars movie reviews, but he found the game "a varied and well-paced experience."21 Portable media playersedit A Star Wars: The Clone Wars MP3 player was released in August 2008. The player includes one gigabyte of memory, which holds 200 songs or 20 hours of music and comes with three interchangeable faceplates: a green one with Yoda and a lightsaber on it, a silver one with Captain Rex and a Galactic Empire logo on it, and one with two Clone troopers onCoruscant. One review claimed it improved upon a Darth Vader MP3 player released in July 2008, which featured only 512megabytes of memory and a dated visual display.22 A Star Wars iPod iSpeaker (a speaker/dock for iPods, iPhones and MP3 players) was also released. The speaker includes an image of Captain Rex and three other Clone Troopers.23 Racing sponsorshipedit A Star Wars: The Clone Wars open wheel car for the IndyCar Series was unveiled at the 2008 San Diego Comic-Con International. The #26 car, which also included Blockbuster Inc. decals and was driven by Andretti Green Racing driverMarco Andretti, ran August 24 on the Infineon Raceway in the Sonoma Mountains in California. Andretti said, "I'm hoping that my upcoming battle at Infineon will be as exciting as anything in a Star Wars movie so I can win it for both Blockbuster and Lucasfilm."24 The car finished 14th at Infineon, which Andretti attributed to a slow pit stop early in the race; he added, "I just don't think it was a very good performance for us today."25 The Clone Wars car was the second collaboration between Lucasfilm, Blockbuster and Andretti Green Racing. It premiered as an Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull''car at the Indianapolis 500 in May 2008.24 Receptionedit Critical responseedit Reviews were mostly negative.26 ''Entertainment Weekly listed Star Wars: The Clone Wars as one of the five worst films of 200827 with critic Owen Gleiberman saying, The Clone Wars received an 18% approval rating based on 157 reviews compiled by Rotten Tomatoes. The website's consensus reads: "Mechanical animation and a less-than stellar script make The Clone Wars a pale shadow of George Lucas' once great franchise."26 This constituted by far the lowest Rotten Tomatoes rating of any Star Wars film; the previous six theatrical films ranged from 57% to 97%, and even the made-for-television Ewok films and the much-derided''Star Wars Holiday Special'' garnered higher ratings, although their averages encompassed far fewer reviews.26 AtMetacritic, the movie scored 35% based on 30 reviews, earning it the status "generally negative."28 Ain't It Cool News posted two reviews of the film during the week before its release, but pulled them down due to an embargo placed on those attending the screening its writers attended. The same reviews were re-posted on the site, on the day of the film's release. The retraction prompted some readers to allege a conspiracy by LucasFilm to keep negative press out of circulation until the release of the film, but although the review by site creator Harry Knowles was negative, Drew McWeenysaid that his review was positive and that no such conspiracy existed.29 Several critics compared The Clone Wars to a Saturday morning cartoon303132 and described it as little more than a plug for the upcoming animated series.333435 Linda Barnard, of the Toronto Star, said the movie "pretty much drives a stake into the heart of every loyal fan of the movies. And now Lucas is out to stick it to those too young to know about Jar Jar Binks." Variety magazine reviewer Todd McCarthy said, "This isn't the Star Wars we've always known and at least sometimes loved."34 Joe Neumiar, of the New York Daily News, wrote, "If this were a true Star Wars film, right about now somebody would say, '...I've got a bad feeling about this.'"36 In his review for Entertainment Weekly, critic Owen Gleiberman gave the movie an F grade and wrote, "George Lucas is turning into the enemy of fun."37 Carrie Rickey, of The Philadelphia Inquirer, said, "The best that can be said about the movie is that it's harmless and mostly charmless. The Clone Wars is to Star Wars what karaoke is to pop music."35 Many criticized the animation as cheap, wooden, non-engaging, and out-of-date;30313334353940 some reviewers drew negative comparisons to 1960smarionette-based shows Thunderbirds and Fireball XL5,33364041 although George Lucas previously said the animation style was a deliberate homage to such shows.10 Tom Long of The Detroit News said the animation "is downright weak compared to what's generally seen on screens these days"42 and said the characters are so stiff they look like they were "carved by Pinocchio's father."42 Roger Ebert said "the characters have hair that looks molded from Play-Doh, bodies that seem arthritic, and moving lips on half-frozen faces—all signs that shortcuts were taken in the animation work."31 McCarthy said "the movements, both of the characters and the compositions, look mechanical, and the mostly familiar characters have all the facial expressiveness ofEaster Island statues." But some of the same reviewers who criticized the animation acknowledged some positive elements about it; McCarthy said it allowed for "somewhat more dramatic compositions and color schemes,"34 and Carrie Rickey, of''The Philadelphia Inquirer'', said the scenery and backgrounds were "vivid and alive",35 although she said the characters "move as you would imagine the statues at a waxworks might."34 Reviewers also criticized the dialogue, which Ebert said was limited to "simplistic declamations"31 and Claudia Puig of USA Today described as "stilted and overblown, a problem also in some of the live-action incarnations."30 Many critics also said that the battle scenes were repetitive and lacked tension;3031343743 McCarthy described the action sequences as "a little exposition, an invasion; some more exposition, a lightsaber fight; a bit more blah-blah, a spaceship dogfight, and on and on."34 Linda Stasi, of the New York Post, also described the lack of character development in the film, writing that whereas the original Star Wars films dedicated time to allowing viewers to get to know the characters, "Director Dave Filoni is so concentrated on the action that we're never given the chance to care who lives and who is blown into spare parts."39Jason Anderson, of the Globe and Mail, wrote that although The Clone Wars is intended for younger audiences, "parents may be perturbed by the film's relentless violence."43 Ebert also found protagonist Ahsoka Tano "annoying,"31 and Michael Rechtshaffen, of The Hollywood Reporter, said the attempts of humor amid the bickering between Tano and Anakin Skywalker are "strained".40 Puig said she enjoyed the character, and that "her repartee with Anakin enlivens things."30 The film was nominated for a Saturn Award for Best Animated Film and a Razzie Award for Worst Prequel, Remake, Rip-off or Sequel.[citation needed] Box officeedit The Clone Wars earned $68,282,844 worldwide, including $35,161,554 in North American domestic box office grosses and $33,121,290 in international grosses.44 The film earned $14.6 million on 3,452 screens in its opening weekend,45including $6.22 million on its opening day, August 15.46 It was the third-highest earning film of the weekend, behind Tropic Thunder and The Dark Knight, which earned $25.8 million and $16.3 million, respectively.45 Dan Fellman, head of distribution for Warner Bros. Pictures, said the box office performance met expectations because two-thirds of the audience were families and the budget for the film was $8.5 million, frugal considering it was a CGI film, and because the film was meant to introduce the animated series. Fellman said, "It was targeted to a specific audience for specific reasons. We accomplished that mission, and it will continue in another medium."47 When The Clone Wars dropped to $5.6 million in its second week of release, ContactMusic.com described it as "the first bona fide Star Wars flop."48 The film also earned $23,428,376 from DVD sales in the US.49 Home mediaedit The film's two-disc DVD and Blu-ray Disc was released on November 11, 2008 in the United States and on December 8, 2008 in the United Kingdom.5051 The film was released as a single-disc DVD, two-disc Special Edition DVD, and Blu-ray Disc. The standard-definition versions include the film in widescreen format with Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround EX sound, and with feature-length audio commentary. Category:Movies filmed in the Czech Republic